


Me Retire? Well, Maybe

by FairyNiamh



Series: John/Horatio Snippets [6]
Category: CSI: Miami, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Against all odds, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Odd, Randomness, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to know what is causing Horatio's sleepless nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Retire? Well, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Drivven for being a wonderful beta.

Horatio sat up in bed panting. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings. When he looked over and saw his lover staring at him everything clicked in place.

"It's okay John, go back to sleep."

John frowned at the man and shook his head. "You've had nightmares every night this week. _Something_ is stressing you out. So spill."

Horatio clasped his hands in front of him and just sat there… thinking before he answered. "You are aware that I care for you and I like your son…"

John snorted at that. "Stiles drives you as crazy as he drives me. You don't have to sweet talk me. I know my son is a pain in the ass."

Horatio just looked at John. "He's a good kid John. He's smart as whip and will make a good… whatever he's aiming for this week."

"Mmm, he's shooting for your job right now. Says that the science you do, combined with the detective work is his ideal job."

"He'd be a good CSI. He has good instincts, a nose for figuring out things everyone else misses, and a natural curiosity that would kill a building of cats," Horatio assessed honestly.

"Right, but Horatio, all that aside. What is causing _you_ to have all of these restless nights?"

Horatio looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I don't think I'm ready to retire yet."

John just shrugged. "Well, neither am I. Do you want to go back to Miami or maybe you want stick around here? Beacon Hills could use a good CSI."

Horatio just let out a bark of laughter. "Sorry to say this, but I think that your son has been handling the CSI of Beacon Hills bit, better than I ever could."

"Aww, come on. We have a lot less murder here than Miami, but if I can’t talk you into Beacon Hills, maybe somewhere else close by?"

"What would be the chances of me running into a werewolf or some other creature of the night be?" Horatio asked semi-seriously.

John chuckled softly. "About the same as Miami. Give you a hint. Most supernatural creatures; are not very fond of big cities. However, I can swear that there is a pack in New York City. Derek assured me that packs like that they are a rarity. Something about staying close to nature."

"Jesus."

"Not the word I used when Stiles dropped it in my lap. The problem with knowing all this stuff; you can't write it in the report. Your higher-ups and peers will kindly send you to the psychiatric ward for it. I am sure that the good people of Beacon Hills would fire me if I suddenly announced random werewolf attacks."

"You know, I think your town has smarter people than you give them credit for. It was Stiles who found out about our fling before you got married and it was Deputy Hale who brought me in on a trumped up charge. When you married Claudia I thought everything was over in that area. So, you know, it is against all odds that we even hooked up again."

"Not all odds. We went to school together. We both had a thing for mysteries. We both, secretly, had a thing for not taking anything at face value. Fate is a funny thing. She likes to show her hand when you least expect it."

"John, you were never supposed to even know I was here. I was sent to assess your performance and your department from a far, after your son caused a great deal of damage and murdered more than a few people."

"I told you…"

"I know and I believe you. Especially after everything, you showed me. You have to admit though; it's a lot to take in," Horatio said as he laid back down.

"Okay, so back to your retirement. I am assuming you no longer want to open a Mexican restaurant," John asked as he ran his finger through his lover's red locks.

Horatio sighed and shook his head.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" John asked suspiciously.

"This is the third night in a row where I woke up, because the flour tortilla was accusing her chicken lover of cheating on her with some hussy of a corn tortilla. I am swearing off daytime television and the idea of opening Pollo Diablo," Horatio swore.

John laughed and held his lover close. Retirement or not, he would enjoy his fiery red head for as long as he had him. Maybe they should look into training the next round of law enforcement for Beacon Hills. He'd talk about it later… when retirement crossed his mind again.

~Fin~


End file.
